


Игры супергероев или один странный любовный треугольник

by Tivissa



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кларк и Лекс давно вместе. Но что может случиться, если появится кто-то третий?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Публичные развлечения (POV Кларка)

**Author's Note:**

> Шесть драбблов, написанных для читателей моего дневника, которые странным образом в конце концов объединились в одну историю.
> 
> Бета: crambls

Брюс поправляет бриллиантовые запонки на манжетах и выпрямляется с надменным видом. У случайного знакомца слово застревает в горле, и он ретируется, не выдержав арктического холода. Я лишь качаю головой с укоризной и чуть улыбаюсь. Брюс знает, что переборщил, но он лишь слегка пожимает плечами. В этом они похожи с Лексом. Когда миллиардер на людях, от его взгляда готовы спрятаться все. Но если от взгляда Лекса все прячутся, потому что безумно боятся его мстительной натуры и реальной власти, то от Уэйна сбегают, потому что очень трудно долго находиться рядом с таким высокомерным человеком. Его взгляд оттаивает, только если останавливается на хорошеньких девушках и дорогих автомобилях. Праздный бездельник, прожигающий наследство родителей – так любят пошептаться у него за спиной. Но у этого бездельника слишком много денег и связей, а также весьма тяжелый характер и твердая рука, поэтому нельзя не принимать его всерьез.   
Никто не знает, что под маской надменности и безразличия прячется самый загадочный герой Америки – добровольный хранитель Готома – Бэтмен. В своих тайных ипостасях мы познакомились совсем недавно и теперь с трудом притираемся, пытаясь найти точки соприкосновения. Пока с переменным успехом. Я вижу неприкрытое удивление Лекса, когда Брюс продолжает беседу со мной более двух минут. Мы расположились у стойки. Мой собеседник пьет красное вино, я – минеральную воду. У Уэйна скучающий вид, но   
я-то точно знаю, как он напряжен. Но больше меня беспокоит реакция друга. Цепкий и оценивающий взгляд зеленых глаз становится все более пристальным, и я понимаю, что мой любовник задумал какую-то гадость. Я даже знаю, какую. Так и есть.   
\- Я украду у Вас Кларка, - и после холодного кивка Уэйна, уводит меня под локоть вглубь зала. Тут выставка скульптур абстракционистов. Огромные невнятные фигуры и аллегории образуют небольшой лабиринт. И сейчас он почти не освещен. Меня тянут в самый темный угол, я пытаюсь сопротивляться. Ведь я прекрасно знаю, что произойдет дальше. Но Лекс хуже криптонита, его прикосновения и шепот лишают меня воли. Мы упираемся в стену. Она шершавая и прохладная, я хорошо чувствую каждую неровность поверхности, дотрагиваясь щекой. Поглаживания мягких ладоней обжигает через одежду, но скоро исчезает и столь ненадежная преграда. Пиджак летит на пол, а рубашку высвобождают из брюк, задирая кверху. Пуговица на поясе поддается предательски быстро, а звук расстегивающейся молнии отдается в ушах громким эхом. Мне кажется, что его слышат все, и все понимают, чем мы тут занимаемся. Буквально в паре метров от нас за скульптурами мелькают гости. Мне страшно, в любой момент нас могут застать на месте преступления. Но страх быть пойманным заводит меня с пол-оборота, и когда горячая и сухая ладонь Лекса опускается на мой пах, я уже полностью готов. Он тихо посмеивается у меня за спиной и шепчет, наклоняясь ближе:   
\- Мой грешный ангел. Мой правильный мальчик, - а когда брюки с бельем падают вниз к ногам и он прижимается своим твердым, как камень членом к моим ягодицам, я уже готов кончить, но мне не позволяют. Я устраиваюсь поудобнее, похоже, Лекс сегодня настроен на длительную игру, и поднимаю голову. Сердце сразу же замирает и дыхание останавливается. Я встречаюсь со спокойными и слегка холодными глазами Брюса Уэйна. Только на дне зрачков плещется интерес, а на губах ироничная усмешка. И пока Лекс занимается со мной сексом, Брюс смотрит не отрываясь, медленно отпивая из бокала, явно наслаждаясь видом. Мне остается только закусить губы, чтобы не закричать. Лекс, конечно, обожает трахать меня в разных экзотических местах, но бьюсь об заклад на всю мою силу, что свидетелей столь изысканного действа он уничтожит сразу и не задумываясь. Волна оргазма прокатывается по всему телу, Лекс прижимается ко мне и шепчет слова благодарности, гладит напряженные мышцы и просит успокоиться. Я лишь на мгновение опускаю глаза, а когда снова поднимаю, Брюс исчезает как мираж в пустыне. Мы появляемся из лабиринта, Уэйн намеренно ловит мой взгляд, слегка улыбается, поднимая бокал в приветственном жесте. Он ясно дает понять – свидетель нашего преступления мне не причудился. И время до конца приема под гнетом насмешливых глаз, тянется невозможно долго.   
  
\- Мы больше не будем заниматься сексом в публичных местах! - Лекс изумлен. Я показал свою злость еще в машине и не позволил к себе даже прикоснуться. – Мне надоело каждый раз дрожать от страха, что нас застукают с поличным.   
Нас привезли в замок полчаса назад, но мы все еще топчемся около спальни, вернее проводим время в кабинете. Впрочем, место не главное, главное – мое нежелание подчиниться его ненасытной жажде. Для моего любовника подобное эротическое приключение, как на этом приеме, обычно лишь начало для длинной ночи любви. Но после откровенной насмешки Брюса и его явной заинтересованности, мне не по себе, я до сих пор ощущаю его взгляд, хотя мы под защитой неприступных стен замка.   
\- Кларк, что с тобой? Ты обычно не против, - меня пытаются заключить в страстные объятия, но я уворачиваюсь. На лице друга застывает разочарование. Наш секс для него не только ежедневная необходимость, это подтверждение, физическое подтверждение того, что я принадлежу ему. И мы оба это знаем.   
\- Ты обычно меня не спрашиваешь, просто делаешь, что хочешь.   
\- Но ты всегда так пылко отвечаешь, - он пытается отшутиться, но уже очевидно обеспокоен моим отпором. И начинает злиться. И если бы мог, то сломил мое упрямство силой. Так обычно поступают с несговорчивыми подружками, надеясь, что грубые ласки вернут строптивице нужное настроение. Но в моем случае этот номер не пройдет. Я просто могу исчезнуть в любое мгновение, и никто меня не остановит, и поэтому Лекс осторожничает. Конечно, остается еще криптонит, и я вижу, как он посматривает на свинцовую шкатулку на своем столе. Но мой друг умен и понимает, что после подобного принуждения наши и так хрупкие отношения могут развалиться окончательно и склеить их будет невозможно.   
Он прикасается ко мне успокаивающим жестом.   
\- Хорошо, не будем. Если ты сам не захочешь, - увлекает меня на диван, садится рядом, гладит и покрывает поцелуями лицо. Шепчет, пытаясь проникнуть в мои мысли, узнать мои чувства. – Кто тебя расстроил? Тебе надо назвать только имя.   
\- Лекс! - я вырываюсь и смотрю возмущено, но у него невинное выражение лица, только в глазах застыла еще большая тревога. Он поднимает руки, сдаваясь, и обескураженный уходит в спальню. Я же еще долго сижу в кабинете и смотрю на огонь в камине. Я жду, когда он заснет. Но все бесполезно. Стоит мне только лечь в нашу общую постель, он придвигается, прижимаясь горячим телом. Словно во сне, но я, то знаю, что он не спит.   
\- Лекс, хватит притворяться.   
\- Тебя не обманешь, - он тяжело вздыхает и открывает глаза. Приникает еще теснее, и я чувствую биение сердца. Оно колотится как сумасшедшее, заставляя меня дрожать. Целую высокий лоб, но он игнорирует жалкую попытку:   
\- Нас кто-то видел?   
\- Лекс, перестань! – но остановить моего любовника на пути к цели почти невозможно.   
\- Кларк, ты мог так расстроиться, только если нас видели. Итак, кто? – он неумолим. Я мог бы назвать имя. И я не боюсь за Брюса, я боюсь за Лекса, если будет объявлена война. А ее объявят, в этом нет сомнений. А учитывая характер мистера Лютора, это будет кровавая бойня. В ней пострадают слишком многие к ней непричастные. И главное – кто победит, даже я не возьмусь предположить. Поэтому ответ может быть только один.   
\- Я заметил только тень. Я даже не знаю, мужчина это или женщина.   
\- Извращенцы, - он осторожно начинает изучать линии моего тела, и мне приходится поддаться уговорам настойчивых пальцев. Если я хочу, чтобы он не думал о человеке, разоблачившем наш секрет. Ехидно улыбаюсь:   
\- А мы нет?   
\- Конечно, нет, - мою улыбку стирает с лица настойчивое поглаживание внизу, мне хочется стонать от удовольствия. Все-таки Лекс никогда не успокоится. – Мы с тобой всего лишь нетерпеливые любовники.   
Когда он прижимается поцелуем к моим губам, я забываю обо всем. Остается надеяться, что и он не вспомнит о сегодняшнем неприятном происшествии завтра утром.


	2. Непростые переговоры (POV Кларка)

\- Кларк, говори быстрее, ты меня отвлекаешь, - я с изумлением взираю на трубку сотового телефона, словно Лекс может увидеть выражение моего лица. В голосе друга звучит раздражение и нетерпение. Хочется язвительно поинтересоваться, чем это я мог ему помешать, когда личный помощник сказал, что все совещания и встречи на сегодня у президента ЛюторКорп закончены. Можно подумать, я навязчивая девица, которая звонит на дню по двадцать пять раз и твердит о своей любви, отрывая от важных дел. Мы не виделись уже неделю. И целую неделю не разговаривали. Немыслимый срок. Обычно мой любовник настаивает, чтобы я находился в пределах видимости, а если это невозможно, то хотя бы в пределах доступности звонка по мобильному телефону. И обычно на меня выливается поток упреков и ревности, если я запаздываю с ответом хотя бы на пару секунд.  
Но не в этот раз. Он уехал в другой город и, что удивительно, не попросил иногда навещать его вечером в гостинице. Для меня он все время занят, и секретарь осторожным голосом просит не беспокоить босса. И всю неделю я исполняю желание Лекса. Ведь он предупреждал, что переговоры с Уэйн Корпорэйшн будут непростыми. А если я буду рядом, он начнет отвлекаться, а сейчас ему нужны всё время, силы и внимание, какие только возможно. Я поверил, потому что знаю непростой характер человека, с которым придется договариваться. И пусть газеты Готома пишут о том, что самый богатый гражданин города никуда негодный бездельник. На самом деле, быть на равных с Брюсом может не каждый. Но теперь у меня складывается ощущение, что необычная просьба лишь отговорка.  
Что же за игру ты затеял, Лекс? Что за интригу? На душе скребут кошки. Но будем вежливыми и терпеливыми. Возможно, все из-за контракта.  
\- Просто решил узнать, как твои дела. Мы не виделись и разговаривали неделю. Я очень соскучился, - вкладываю в голос теплоту и нежность, на которую способен, пытаясь донести свои чувства. Но в ответ получаю лишь недовольство.  
\- Кларк, давай завтра. У меня сейчас очень важный ужин.  
Короткие и резкие гудки отбоя в телефонной трубке. Меня захлестывает обида, и начинают просыпаться подозрения. Я не ревнив, обычно этим страдает моя вторая половина, но сейчас у меня поводов больше, чем достаточно. За Лексом бегает половина женщин Метрополиса, вторая совсем не против затащить его в постель. И дело не всегда в деньгах. Золотоискательниц можно определить практически сразу, хотя бывают варианты. Нет, присутствие в помещении моего любовника совершенно определенным образом действует на слабый пол. Можно сказать, у девушек при взгляде на Лекса просто подгибаются коленки. Но я обычно не ревную, потому что, несмотря на обилие пылких призывов и вполне откровенных предложений, его глаза прикованы ко мне. Не выпуская ни на минуту из вида. Только сейчас я понимаю, как мне не хватает его внимания и его страсти. И его постоянного желания быть со мной.  
Важные дела Лиги справедливости и Daily Planet отходят на второй план. Надо все выяснить. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Впрочем, что я могу сделать, если Лекс полюбил кого-то другого? Наверное, ничего. Но мне надо знать точно. Чтоб потом с горя не натворить дел.  
Прежде чем отправиться Готом-Палас, в президентском номере которого остановился мой неуловимый друг, пришлось сделать остановку в замке. Заглянуть в гардероб, на котором так настаивает владелец дома. Не люблю дорогие тряпки. Ну, как можно в костюме из дорого кашемира и в шелковой рубашке брать интервью в подворотне? Или в куртке из тонкой замши и в штанах за полторы тысячи долларов спасать людей на улицах Метрополиса? По мне так практичные недорогие костюмы или красная куртка с футболкой и обычными джинсами ничуть не хуже и намного надежнее. Правда, у Лекса на этот счет свое мнение. Вот только в моей обычной одежде в этот оплот богатства и тщеславия не сунешься. Смотрю на себя в зеркало, тихо вздыхаю. Отец бы перевернулся в гробу, видя на мне этот маскарад. На деньги, потраченные на это великолепие, мы в свое время могли питаться пару месяцев.  
Зато проблем с передвижением по этажам гостиницы не возникло. Я, в принципе, не собирался там задерживаться. Но что прикажете делать, если предмет поисков никак не находился? В номере не оказалось. В ресторане тоже. Портье и испуганный менеджер отеля твердили, что не знают, где мистер Лютор. И еще Лекс уехал один на своей личной машине и без охраны. Я начинаю нервничать, и мои подозрения перерастают в уверенность. У него если не роман, то интрижка на стороне. Сердце больно сжимается, и комок подкатывает к горлу. Но я обязан знать. Быть готовым к любому повороту событий. Уэйн наверняка следит за своим конкурентом, поэтому должен располагать информацией, где он. Только я не догадывался, насколько мой новый союзник точно был уверен в местонахождении моего любовника.  
\- Брюс, привет! Я в твоем городе и мне нужна помощь, - я пытаюсь говорить спокойно, но голос немного срывается от волнения.  
\- К твоим услугам, - слышу теплую усмешку, столь нехарактерную для темного рыцаря Готома, и чуть расслабляюсь.  
\- Ты же следишь за Лексом, - усмешка переходит в покашливание, трубку явно прикрыли рукой, он извиняется перед кем-то, потом до меня доносится звук быстрых шагов.  
\- И?..  
\- Я хотел бы знать, где он.  
\- Соскучился? – явный намек. Брюс недавно стал свидетелем одного события, для его глаз не предназначенного. С того дня мы не разговаривали.  
\- Я серьезно. И волнуюсь. У Лекса слишком много врагов. А он один и без охраны.  
\- Не беспокойся, с твоим драгоценным любовником ничего не случится. Пока он в поместье Уэйнов. Получишь его к утру целым и невредимым. Ну, может слегка уставшим, - даже не видя его, я чувствую откровенную ухмылку. А потом наш разговор прерывают гудки.  
У меня начинают подрагивать руки. Становится зябко, хотя я нечувствителен к холоду. Я пытаюсь успокоиться, пробую себя убедить, что ничего особенного не произошло. Что все имеет какое-то логическое объяснение, но не получается. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, словно я под действием криптонита, и меня даже слегка подташнивает. Но я должен все увидеть сам. Чтобы не осталось сомнений.  
Загородный особняк Уэйна странный, претенциозный и мрачный, оптимизма мне не внушал. И я воспринял, это как дурной знак. Проникнуть в огромное и очень хорошо охраняемое поместье Уэйна не составило труда. Нижний этаж светился огнями, но там, скорее всего, обслуживающий персонал, и мой взгляд останавливается на окнах третьего этажа правого крыла. Я тихо подбираюсь, чтобы никто не слышал. Все-таки, в умении летать есть свои преимущества. Заглядываю внутрь. Лекс разговаривает с хозяином дома и явно поглощен беседой. Ему, несомненно, интересно здесь, он улыбается, иногда смеется не слышным мне шуткам. Я мог бы, конечно, узнать, о чем они говорят, но и так все понятно. Брюс стоит ко мне спиной, и когда он, склонившись, что-то шепчет своему гостю на ухо, мне становится неуютно, словно я подсматриваю в замочную скважину за любовниками, а не слежу за деловой встречей двух бизнесменов. В этом жесте оказалось столько интимности и доверия. Так близко к себе ни один из них никого не подпускал. А потом Уэйн расхохотался и присел на корточки возле Лекса, склонился к его бедрам. Больше лицезреть эту сцену у меня нет сил. И я взмываю что есть мочи в небо. В эту ночь я облетаю земной шар раз сто. Мимо меня проносятся поселки и города, леса и пустыни, океанская гладь, то равнодушно сверкающая под солнцем, то ревущая штормами. В буре и завывающем ветре я кричу, кричу так сильно и страшно, что даже глубоководные твари вздрагивают. От боли хочется вырвать сердце из груди и не чувствовать ничего. Просто не чувствовать. К полудню вместе ураганом я успокаиваюсь. Пора возвращаться в реальный мир и принимать нелегкие решения.  
Замок Лютора встречает меня суетой. Персонал хлопочет по хозяйству, ожидая владельца. Я надеялся во всей этой неразберихе проскользнуть незаметно, забрать свои вещи, но судьба против столь немудреного плана. И в своей комнате я нос к носу сталкиваюсь с Лексом. Спасаться бегством поздно.  
\- Прости, я вчера вымотался, Брюс совсем заездил меня, – он устало улыбается и пытается меня обнять, но я уворачиваюсь и отмечаю про себя, что мистер Уэйн стал Брюсом. – Иди сюда, я соскучился.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не оттолкнуть. Беру себя в руки. Мне нельзя сердиться, иначе могут быть последствия, которых потом не исправить. Начинаю собирать вещи.  
\- Кларк, я не понял, это что, из-за нашей разлуки и неудачного вчерашнего разговора? Но я все компенсирую. Я обещаю. Не веди себя как ребенок.  
\- Мне все равно, ноги моей больше не будет в этом доме. Или я тебе нужен в качестве экзотической зверушки?  
Лекс удивленно смотрит на меня, но я не верю его взглядам, слишком хорошо знаю.  
\- Кларк, что происходит? Ты как истеричная барышня, которой жених не звонил два часа. Я виноват, не спорю. Но у меня были причины.  
\- Так вот как это теперь называется,- еле сдерживаясь, фыркаю.  
Он хватает меня за руку, я могу спокойно вырваться, но не хочу делать ему больно. Поэтому спокойно поворачиваюсь.  
\- Отпусти.  
\- И не подумаю, пока ты не объяснишь, что здесь происходит.  
\- А сам ты не догадываешься?  
\- Представь себе – нет!  
Он вцепился в мое плечо, и я понимаю, что меня просто так не освободят. Заставят выпить чашу унижения до дна. Хорошо. Пусть будет так.  
\- Ты и Брюс Уэйн.  
\- Да мы вели переговоры.  
\- А вчера вечером в поместье вы тоже этим занимались?  
В глазах Лекса светится изумление, он буквально излучает невинность.  
\- Кларк, ты там был?  
\- Да и все видел через окно.  
\- Что ты видел?! Господи боже, Кларк! Что такого там ты мог увидеть?!  
\- Лекс, перестань, - я все-таки вырываюсь и уже ору, не помня себя. – Ты такой закрытый и холодный, а Брюс такой надменный и высокомерный, спокойно выпиваете наедине, смеетесь шуткам друг друга. Ты, Лекс – ты, который никогда и никого к себе близко не подпускает, ближе, чем на полметра. Тебе шепчут на ухо, и ты позволяешь. А потом другой человек опускается рядом с тобой на колени так близко. И как тебе секс от Брюса Уэйна? Не заморозили друг друга в постели? Видимо – нет! Раз живой!  
Мне хочется расплакаться как мальчишке, я опускаюсь на кровать и еле себя сдерживаю. А потом ощущаю легкие поглаживания и объятия. И не могу им противостоять, несмотря на всю свою обиду.  
\- Тихо, тихо, ревнивец ты мой. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне льстит твоя ревность, ведь обычно ревную я. Кларк, глупый! Да, я вчера ужинал в особняке Брюса, и если бы ты не накинулся на меня с обвинениями, сам бы тебе рассказал за завтраком. Мы решили подкрепить окончание переговоров личной встречей. Без адвокатов и финансистов, этой жадной своры. А чтобы не поднялся вой, я уехал один и никому не рассказал об этом. И выяснил много интересного. У нас много общего и мы вполне можем стать добрыми друзьями. Если, конечно, не раздеремся из-за какой-нибудь мелочи. Что вполне возможно. Так легко и свободно я чувствую себя только с тобой. Только к сексу это не имеет никакого отношения…  
\- Аааа…, - я пытаюсь возразить, но мой рот закрывают ладонью.  
\- Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста, если бы ты, мой прекрасный шпион, досмотрел до конца, то увидел бы, что Брюс выронил бокал с вином и наклонился, что бы поднять его. Он даже облил мне рубашку, как хорошо, что я не отдал ее в стирку в Готоме и не выбросил. Любимая вещь. Могу продемонстрировать. Ты доволен? Я все объяснил?  
Мне остается только кивнуть, огромная тяжесть падает с моих плеч, и я прижимаюсь к его тонким и мягким губам горячим нетерпеливым поцелуем.  
\- Может, ну его этот завтрак? - Лекс что-то одобрительно мурлычет себе под нос и победно укладывает меня на постель.


	3. Затмение (POV Кларка)

Пальцы Брюса слегка задевают мою руку, как бы невзначай задерживаются, приникая к узкой полоске кожи на запястье между манжетой рубашки и браслетом часов. Прикосновение жжет невыносимым жаром. И еще мне кажется, в ресторане на нас все глазеют.  
\- Кларк, расслабься, - спутник насмешливо скользит взглядом по моим губам и только после небольшой и, несомненно, намеренной задержки убирает ладонь. У меня сразу появляется желание спрятать руки под стол и отодвинуться подальше. Я еле сдерживаюсь, не хочется выглядеть глупо в глазах Уэйна. Происходящее здесь – умелая провокация, и я уже жалею, что согласился поужинать с новым союзником. Мы отмечаем успешное окончание совместно проведенной операции. Только идиотская вежливость не дает мне немедленно встать и уйти. Слишком уж сильно на меня действуют взгляды и прикосновения Брюса. И слишком бурная моя собственная реакция на них. Видимо, все дело в отсутствии нормального секса уже в течение пары месяцев. Лекс занят на своем супер-мега-важном проекте, и на все остальное у него просто не хватает ни времени, ни сил. Когда я навещаю друга в очередной дорогой гостинице, мы больше спим, обнявшись, в одной постели. Свернувшись четырехруким и четырехногим клубком на огромной кровати. Я не ропщу и все понимаю, но природа иногда требует свое. А тут еще Брюс со своими взглядами, намеками и прикосновениями. Да что там намеками, практически прямыми предложениями.  
Мы вчера ловили банду бомбометателей в Готоме, предотвращая хаос, который пытались устроить в городе мелкие негодяи. Даже я устал вылавливать эту шушеру по заброшенным подвалам, вонючим мусоркам и подземным лабиринтам (а их в мрачном мегаполисе более чем достаточно). Вымазались, как черти, и пахло от нас не лучшим образом. Альфред, дворецкий Брюса, а по совместительству главный хранитель его тайны и координатор операций, даже демонстративно наморщил нос, встречая нас в пещере Бэтмена, и громко заявил, что в таком виде не пустит в дом. Как мальчишек погнал в душ, находящийся здесь же рядом с пультом управления.  
Ну почему он ушел?  
Или ему приказали?  
Теперь бесполезно гадать.  
Мы оба яростно отмывались от грязи и нечистот города, подшучивая друг над другом, передавая мыло или шампунь. Обычная процедура ничем не отличавшаяся от сотен таких же в школе или колледже после тренировок футбольной команды. Плеск воды, свежесть, ласковые струи массируют тело, и можно постоять подольше, закрыв глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением покоя и расслабленности. В тот момент, когда я почувствовал себя в полной безопасности и, наконец, ощутил усталость дня, по моему плечу скользнула рука. Я принял это за случайность, все-таки душевая слишком мала для двух широкоплечих мужчин. А Брюс по комплекции ничуть не уступает мне. Накачанный, мощный в плечах и груди. Узкий в бедрах и для человека чрезвычайно сильный. Женщины сходят по нему с ума. Впрочем, некоторые мужчины тоже. Я даже ревновал Лекса к нему. Моему любовнику было от чего потерять голову, Брюс совершенно в его вкусе. К тому же мой союзник имел возможность лицезреть Лютора во всей красе, когда он поймал нас за любовными играми на том злополучном приеме. Только вот, оказалось, моего гостеприимного хозяина интересовал совсем другой человек. А именно, я сам. Неприятно осознавать собственную недальновидность, но понимание пришло в тот момент, когда меня откровенно прижали к стенке душа, и я почувствовал чужую эрекцию, прижавшуюся к бедру. Я задохнулся от неожиданности, выскользнул из сильных объятий. В конце концов, никто из людей не может остановить меня. И как можно быстрее смылся из пещеры. А лучше сказать молниеносно исчез. Прихватив свои вещи и напрочь испорченный костюм Супермена. Сегодня Брюс как ни в чем ни бывало позвонил и предложил отпраздновать нашу совместную победу. Он ни словом не обмолвился о своей странной выходке. А теперь мы сидим в этом дорогом ресторане и молчим, и Брюс пожирает меня голодным взглядом, от которого не по себе. Но хуже другое, я чувствую возбуждение.  
\- Извини, мне надо проветриться, - ухожу из шумного зала и поднимаюсь на крышу. Небольшое отступление не есть проявление трусости. Мне надо всего лишь отдышаться и немного успокоиться. Стою на парапете и вдыхаю свежий воздух. Сюда не поднимаются выхлопные газы улиц и не слышно звуков города.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте спустился вниз, - насмешливый голос отвлекает от созерцания ночного неба.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не дай бог, скинет порывом ветра, кому я потом объясню наличие инопланетной ДНК в самом центре Готома, да еще у человека, с которым я ужинал в ресторане.  
\- Ты шутишь, Брюс? Даже если ветер меня столкнет, я всегда могу полететь или просто приземлиться на тротуаре внизу, правда воронка от моего приземления будет весьма большой.  
Он хмыкает, подходит ближе и протягивает руку:  
\- Поверь, лучше спуститься.  
\- Раз тебя так раздражает, - пожимаю плечами и спрыгиваю. Меня мгновенно прижимают к стене, и я с удивлением понимаю, что не могу вырваться, словно прижало каменной плитой.  
\- Я не перестаю думать о тебе с того момента, как первый раз увидел. Помнишь день открытия филиала Уэйн Корпорейшен в Метрополисе? Ты был с Лексом. А с тех пор, как увидел вас трахающимися в галерее, заняться с тобой сексом стало навязчивой идеей. Я хочу тебя, - Брюс прижимается теснее и впивается поцелуем в губы. Яростным, жестким властным, совсем не нежным. Он не дает мне опомниться, раскрывает губы, буквально насилуя мой рот своим языком. Он не соблазняет, он завоевывает территорию. Но моему телу нравится такая грубость. Мне с трудом удается прервать эту пытку, но я ничего не могу понять. Откуда у Брюса столько силы?  
\- Что происходит? - но мой мучитель только смеется, он начинает целовать шею, срывает галстук. Пуговицы от резкого движения рассыпаются в разные стороны, рубашка распахивается, обнажая грудь.  
\- Удивляешься, почему не можешь меня оттолкнуть? – одной рукой он властно начинает поглаживать мой пах, другую приподнимает. На пальце синее кольцо. – Я подложил тебе этот синий камень, и поэтому сейчас ты обычный человек. А с обычным человеком я всегда справлюсь. Ты же знаешь, - он смеется и расстегивает мне ширинку, одним движением сдергивает с меня брюки и белье.  
\- Ты с ума сошел! Решил меня изнасиловать! – пытаюсь вырваться, но безуспешно.  
\- Изнасиловать?! Ты, наверное, шутишь, Кларк, у тебя же стоит! А трахают твою задницу не первый раз. Правда сейчас будет немного больнее, чем обычно, - он смеется и от смеха по телу прокатывается дрожь. Он прав, от этой грубой безжалостной игры я завелся и в паху ноет от возбуждения. – Ну же, Кларк, не держи себя, ты же хочешь.  
Я хочу. У меня секса не было больше двух месяцев, и тело требует разрядки, хотя меня не ласкают, а уж скорее мнут, рвут и кусают. Я вскрикиваю, Брюс оставляет зубами метки на груди, потом на плече. Затем снова впивается властным поцелуем в губы, завладевает моим языком, его рука внизу резко и решительно дрочит мой член. Я не осознаю, что начинаю постанывать ему в рот от этой жесткой прелюдии.  
\- Ты готов, - он смеется и разворачивает меня к стене лицом, тяжело дышит в затылок, рывком заставляет нагнуться и коленом нетерпеливо разводит ноги. Я чувствую жадные жаркие ладони у себя на спине, затем они спускаются ниже и раздвигают ягодицы, нащупывают судорожно сжавшееся кольцо мышц.  
\- Расслабься, пусти меня, - пальцы небрежно оглаживают и ощупывают. Я вскрикиваю, Брюс без подготовки входит - сразу полностью весь и начинает мощно двигаться, наращивая темп. Закрывая мне рот рукой.  
\- Не кричи, люди сбегутся, - шепчет он, чуть задыхаясь, и еще раз кусает, но теперь за ухо. - Сейчас будет хорошо! Лучше вот - оближи, - его пальцы вторгаются в мой рот и движутся в том же ритме, что член в заднице. Он трахает меня одновременно с двух сторон, а я как последняя шлюха подмахиваю и постанываю от удовольствия. Он кусает меня за шею, утыкается в затылок и кончает, обжигая изнутри. Резко разворачивает к себе и парой грубых движений заставляет излиться. Наслаждение и разрядка после долгих месяцев раскручивает туго сжатую пружину внизу живота, и пока он дрочит мне, я утыкаюсь в его плечо. Чувствую неожиданно нежное поглаживание щекой о щеку.  
\- Полегчало? - он усмехается. Достается платок из кармана. Обтирает меня, обтирает руки и небрежно кидает улику преступления на крышу.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте не говорил Лексу, - Брюс насмешливо смотрит, пока я одеваюсь. Сам он лишь расстегнул ширинку на брюках  
\- Скотина, - цежу я сквозь зубы, - синий криптонит! Откуда ты про него узнал?  
\- А ты сучка, - он довольно улыбается, и похож на хищника, удовлетворившего свой голод, подходит мягкой крадущейся походкой ближе, дотрагивается до моего лица, - но ты мне нравишься именно таким. Может, завяжешь со своим любовником? В поместье Уэйнов, как и в замке Люторов, места много. А охранять свой Метрополис ты сможешь и из Готома.  
\- Я, кажется, задал вопрос, - мне неприятно его прикосновение, я чувствую себя последней шлюхой, потому что уступил своим инстинктам и потому что изменил Лексу.  
\- Твой дружок постарался собрать много информации о тебе. Страхуется? Как считаешь? И кстати, передай ему, что с такими файлами нужно быть чрезвычайно осторожным. Иначе тогда кто-нибудь другой сможет без труда добраться до его главного сокровища. Ладно, не хочешь, как хочешь. Но мое предложение остается в силе. Лютор тебе не простит измены, - он неуловимым жестом вытаскивает из отворота манжета моей рубашки синюю пластину. – Будь в следующий раз более внимательным, Кларк, даже люди бывают быстрыми и ловкими, не только криптонцы, - он помахивает своим безупречным оружием перед моим носом и посмеивается. Впрочем, он прав, я слишком ему доверился.  
\- Зачем? – мне безумно обидно, он разрушил наш союз ради минутной прихоти.  
\- Зачем? Кларк, неужели ты не понял, что я, как и Лютор, слегка сошел с ума от тебя. И я хочу быть с тобой. Уверен, ты еще меня позовешь. Даже если сейчас ты думаешь по-другому, - он медленно уходит, будто ждет, что его окликнут. Вернут. Останавливается на пороге выхода на крышу и оборачивается.  
\- Просто помни, мой дом открыт для тебя всегда.  
Дверь еще не успела захлопнуться за моим соблазнителем, как я оказался в небе над Готомом. Я не мог вернуться в замок, моя совесть съела бы меня заживо, она и так уже начала точить изнутри. Я не мог посмотреть Лексу в глаза. Я вообще не мог без боли думать о случившемся. Несколько минут удовольствия и бездна отчаянья после. Оно того не стоило, но уже ничего не поправишь. Мне надо собраться с мыслями и понять, как рассказать о случившемся и стоит ли об этом рассказывать. Но мы раз и навсегда с Лексом для себя решили, что между нами не будет тайн, поэтому скрывать что-то было бы бесчестно. Только на ферме родителей я сумею спокойно принять решение. Но я не успел ничего как следует обдумать, тяжелый беспокойный сон свалил прямо в гостиной на диване, после того, как я вышел из душа.  
  
Мне снились зеркала, даже во сне тяжесть моего проступка не отпускала меня. Я видел в каждом отражении свою измену, видел, как занимаюсь с Брюсом сексом, и слышал его ироничный и насмешливый голос. Я не выдержал и ударил, чтобы не видеть этого яростного движения тел, приносящего удовольствие, и не слышать своих стонов наслаждения. Тонкое стекло разлетелось на тысячу мелких осколков, и каждый из них впился мне под кожу. Тело пылало от боли, и казалось, его выворачивало наизнанку. Я открыл глаза, и ярко-зеленое сияние ослепило меня. Я не мог даже подняться. Криптонит вытягивал из меня все силы. Откуда?..  
\- Проснулся? - знакомый и такой любимый голос, только сейчас в нем металл и ни капли жалости.  
\- Лекс, - я с трудом приподнимаюсь, прислоняюсь к спинке дивана и смотрю на друга. Его тон холоден и безразличен. Зеленый метеорит светится в большом свинцовом контейнере, высасывая жизнь по капле. Расплавленный, чистый и самый опасный для меня. – Не надо.  
\- Ты даже не спрашиваешь за что, - в светлых глазах мелькнула невыносимая горечь, но они вновь стали ледяными. – Господи, ты так предсказуем, Кларк, так предсказуем, - и пощечина обожгла мне щеку.  
\- Мои осведомители следили за Уэйном в Готоме, он слишком хитер, чтобы оставить такого делового партнера без присмотра. Когда вчера вечером мне прислали фотографии, я не поверил своим глазам. Кларк, ты же вечный бойскаут! Я мог ожидать измены от кого угодно. Но только не от тебя.  
\- Прошу, закрой крышку и я все объясню, - мне оставалось только хрипеть, и надеяться на его обычное здравомыслие. Но видимо у него перед глазами сейчас стояла только одна картина. Я и Брюс на крыше башни Готома. И мы занимаемся сексом.  
\- Что ты объяснишь? Как член Уэйна попал к тебе в задницу? Или что это произошло совершенно случайно? Кларк, ты не сможешь мне этого объяснить! Даже не пытайся! Я не приму никаких объяснений. Их просто нет.  
Голодный взгляд скользит по обнаженному телу. Я вчера даже не успел одеться. Я понимаю намеренье, еще до того, как оно формируется в осмысленное действие.  
\- Лекс, не надо. Сначала успокойся, потом мы поговорим, - но, произнеся вслух эти слова, я с ужасом осознаю, что меня уже не слышат. Не хотят слышать.  
Он стаскивает меня на пол, и я почти не сопротивляюсь. Нет сил и возможности. Криптонит хуже наручников. Лекс нависает всем телом, обдавая жаром и гневом. Яростью, готовой вырваться наружу.  
\- Ты мой, Кларк, я столько раз тебе говорил об этом, но ты забыл. Ты мой. Видимо, стоит напомнить.  
\- Лекс, - я собираю все свои силы, чтобы сопротивляться. И не потому, что боюсь насилия, а потому, что точно знаю, завтра, когда злость пройдет, он пожалеет об этом. Но будет уже поздно что-либо исправлять. – Выслушай меня. Перестань!  
Но все бесполезно, он раздвигает мне ноги, пытается войти в мое тело, но бешенство, что застилает глаза, играет с ним злую шутку. Желание обладать слишком велико. И все заканчивается, даже не начавшись. Он грязно ругается, хватает ближайший предмет на журнальном столике возле дивана и швыряет в окно. Звон стекла, и нас обдает холодным воздухом.  
\- Доволен? – он дает мне тычка под ребра и наваливается всем телом, тихо лежит сверху, придавливая своим весом, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Но действие криптонита усиливается, высасывая из меня последние соки, и через полчаса после экзекуции я уже дышу через раз, и сердце начинает останавливаться, пропуская удары. Лекс, словно очнувшись от кошмара, смотрит в мои глаза и через секунду, дотянувшись до контейнера со смертельным содержимым, закрывает крышку. А сам отходит к разбитому окну. Сила возвращается ко мне постепенно, вливаясь небольшими струйками, позволяя снова чувствовать себя живым. Поднимаюсь с пола. Легкое головокружение, пара неуверенных шагов, знакомое тепло под ладонями. Он не сбрасывает мои руки. Он уже совершенно спокоен и собран. Вспышка ярости прошла.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя!  
\- Я знаю…  
\- Ты мой!  
\- Я знаю…  
\- И ты никуда не уйдешь! Я не позволю!  
\- Я знаю…


	4. Блюдо, которое подают холодным (POV Кларка)

\- Уэйна ничего не берет, - Лекс раздраженно бросает газету на стол. Новость явно не тянула на первую полосу и ее разместили в разделе светской хроники. Пробегаю небольшую заметку глазами. Знаменитый миллионер, катаясь на горных лыжах в пьяном виде, на полной скорости врезался в дерево, но остался жив, отделавшись преимущественно ушибами. Видимо, Брюсу нужен был благовидный предлог, чтобы удалиться с глаз почтеннейшей публики, и скрыть синяки и переломы, которые он получил, выполняя очередную тайную миссию. Он человек и ему приходится сталкиваться с такими неприятностями как боль, раны, и травмы. Даже, несмотря на более чем продвинутую и высокотехнологичную экипировку Бэтмена. Если напрячься, можно вычислить, кого в это раз спасал темный рыцарь Готома и от какого очередного злодея или сумасшедшего ему досталось, но с недавних пор я мало интересуюсь Брюсом. Хотя несколько месяцев назад надеялся приобрести в его лице нового друга и союзника.  
\- Живуч, как кошка, - Лекс сердится, он тоже последнее время не любит вспоминать о своем новом деловом партнере, и практически прервал с ним все личные контакты. Общается только через юристов и финансовых представителей. А ведь тоже предполагал, что нашел человека близкого себе по духу, с кем сможет поддерживать отношения на равных.  
\- Скорее уж, как летучая мышь, - непроизвольно срывается с моих губ, и я сразу прикусываю язык. Поднимаю глаза, но хозяин кабинета уже успел углубиться в деловые бумаги. Незаметно перевожу дух. Мой любовник не знает, что Брюс Уэйн и Бэтмен одно и тоже и лицо. Мы, конечно, ничего не скрываем друг от друга, но чужие тайны святы и Лекс это понимает. Вернее понимал. До недавнего времени. Теперь он взбесился. И после моей интрижки с готомским миллионером пытается контролировать каждый шаг. Подспудно, ненавязчиво, не показывая виду, потому что слишком для этого горд. Он никогда не признается в своей ревности и подозрениях. Он ведь сказал, что все забыл и простил. Но при этом приставил ко мне армию бесполезных детективов и повесил на всю мою одежду целый арсенал из следящих устройств.  
А еще он признал малую часть своей вины. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Потому что теперь он не пропускает ни одного удобного случая, чтобы разложить меня на горизонтальной поверхности и затрахать до полуобморочного состояния. Его поведение в постели изменилось кардинально. Лекс и раньше любил жесткий, грубый секс, но давал волю своим фантазиям редко. Обычно после очень трудного дня, когда ему было необходимо выпустить пар. И я позволял брать себя почти силой. Понимая, что так нужно, необходимо для нашего общего спокойствия. Да и мне иногда хотелось вместо нежности яростных движений. Но последние месяцы это стало почти нормой. И ночи любви у нас больше не случаются. Я прекрасно осознаю, откуда растут ноги, и с пониманием относился к его сумасшествию. Но оно чересчур затянулось и напоминает мне слишком о многом.  
О Брюсе. О потере дружбы. О моей измене. О насилии. Тогда человек, которому я доверял как самому себе, принудил меня к сексу. Мне надо было драться до последнего, хотя я и остался без своих суперспособностей, но коварство Уэйна и предательство собственного тела лишили меня воли. И я малодушно поддался. И вину признаю полностью. Но за свою непростительную слабость я расплачиваюсь по сей день. Своей любовью и своей гордостью. Если Лекс продолжит вести себя также - мы расстанемся, и ничто не сможет удержать меня рядом. Главное, собрать силы для подобного поступка. Потому что Лекс Лютор – мой личный наркотик, и я боюсь, что даже с нашим разрывом ничего не изменится. Просто моя ломка будет долгой и страшной. А отвыкание не наступит никогда.  
  
От Хлои у меня нет секретов. Лекса это безумно бесит. Мне иногда кажется, что он даже ревнует к нашей дружеской близости. И поэтому в замке Люторов мисс Салливан персона нон грата. И в отличие от Лекса она знает все мои секреты, в том числе о союзниках Супермена, о настоящих личностях людей, составляющих Лигу справедливости. Даже имя Бэтмена для нее не секрет. А подобраться к ее компьютерам мой друг не может. Взлом серверов Башни у них превратилось в своеобразную игру. И девиз этой увлекательной игры: «Застань меня врасплох, если сможешь». Временами мне кажется, Хлоя, подобно озорной девчонке готова показывать Лексу язык… из-за моей спины. Потому что мы оба хорошо понимаем - настоящих сил мой друг против нее не применял. И никогда не использовал нечестных приемов. Я люблю их обоих. По-разному, но люблю. Они два самых важных человека в моей жизни, и каждый из них уважает оппонента. Но пытаются держаться друг от друга на расстоянии. И еще, они не разговаривают. Потому что именно Хлоя Салливан подсказала мне, кто был источником информации для прессы о нашем страстном романе с мистером Лютором. И Лекс не может простить ее до сих пор и злится. Но никогда не признается в своей неприязни. Впрочем, моя бывшая одноклассница не жаждет близкого общения с моим любовником.  
Девушка умудрилась вытянуть из меня историю измены с Брюсом Уэйном, когда я буквально приполз к ней зализывать раны после нашего «метеоритного» разговора с Лексом.  
И сейчас она лукаво блестит глазами и шепчет тоном заговорщика:  
\- Похоже, у твоего бывшего союзника, - на слове союзник она делает ударение и поднимает бровь, - последнее время сплошные неприятности.  
\- С чего ты взяла? – я слегка не в себе, потому что только что закончил увлекательный разговор с Лоис, со взаимными подколками и язвительными замечаниями. По большей части неприличными. Сестра Хлои обожает довести меня до белого каления, когда я попадаю в поле ее зрения. Но сегодня, похоже, ничья, и я сумел отделаться легким испугом.  
\- Несчастный случай на горнолыжном курорте…  
\- Сам, наверное, подстроил…, - я небрежно качаю головой. Брюс сейчас меня мало волнует, но моя подружка все никак не угомонится.  
\- Возможно, на курорте да. А вот две последние аварии на дороге и пара упавших кирпичей с крыш и непрочно прикрепленных барельефов со стен домов, вряд ли…Сам по себе каждый из этих случаев кажется случайностью, но если подумать над их совокупностью, и над тем, что Уэйну удалось скрыть все это от прессы, в отличие от своего горнолыжного хулиганства, мне кажется, стоит задуматься. К тому же, кто-то усиленно скупает акции Уэйн Корпорэйшн через подставных лиц. И очень хорошо заметает следы. Даже я не могу вычислить этого захватчика. Впрочем, у меня есть предположения…  
\- Хлоя, это всего лишь предположения…, - я отметаю обвинения сразу и без сомнений, потому что подозреваю, куда заведет нас это разговор, вернее к кому.  
\- Но ты же знаешь только …  
\- Лекс не стал бы этого делать,  
\- Кларк, обрати внимание, ты это сказал, - она ехидно улыбается и смотрит с видом победителя. Будто поймала меня на горячем, - не я!  
Но я не сдаюсь. Потому что убежден в своей правоте.  
\- Хлоя, давай я тебя кое в чем просвещу. Лекс считает унизительным мстить за любовную интрижку. Это все равно, что расписаться в собственном бессилии. Я сам виноват и признал свою вину. К тому же зачем ждать столько месяцев?  
\- Выжидал, - она пожимает плечами и устраивается поудобнее в кресле, но напряженная поза доказывает, что она не совсем уверена в своих обвинениях. – Кому как не тебе, Кларк, знать о хитрости Лекса и его коварстве.  
\- Тогда зачем сейчас так торопиться и действовать неаккуратно, если выжидал? Нет, Хлоя, ты ошиблась.  
Но Хлоя Салливан, не была бы Хлоей Салливан, если бы так быстро сдалась.  
\- Ну, может, за последнее время случилось то, что его сильно разозлило.  
\- Что, например?  
\- Он узнал обстоятельства твоей измены. Все обстоятельства, - она делает упор на последнем предложении и внимательно смотрит мне в глаза, я отмахиваюсь:  
-Чушь, откуда…, - и тут слова застревают у меня в горле. Всему виной мой слишком длинный язык, и как я мог подумать, что Лекс пропустит мимо ушей хоть что-то, даже вскользь брошенное мной про Уэйна. Какой же я идиот!  
\- Прости, Хлоя, мне срочно надо уйти, - она стремительно вскакивает с места, пытается удержать за руку, но, конечно же, не успевает.  
\- Кларк, подожди… - последнее, что я слышу, прежде чем передо мной появляются стены замка.  
  
Я нахожу Лекса в башне ЛюторКорп. И как я мог забыть, что сегодня ежемесячное собрание совета директоров. Когда я появляюсь на пороге конференц-зала, совещание в самом разгаре, но уверен сегодня, бизнес подождет.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - видимо мой вид и тон ни у кого не оставляет сомнений и все эти большие шишки, с которыми у ЛюторКорп важные и неотложные дела, сами, без дополнительных предложений с моей стороны, молча поднимаются и покидают помещение. Я чувствую, как они оборачиваются, как сверлят меня взглядами, слышу, как делают предположения. Семейные разборки. Хмыкаю. Впрочем, они не далеки от истины. Ведь для всего остального мира мы с Лексом Лютором пара. Неизменные партнеры уже несколько лет. Даже таблоиды перестали заключать пари на то, кто из нас разорвет наш союз первым. Деревенский парень или знаменитый миллиардер.  
Я бросаю на стол перед моим любовником копии отчетов полиции о несчастных случаях, произошедших с мистером Брюсом Уэйном за последние две недели, и пару папок с еще незакрытыми расследованиями комиссии по ценным бумагам, которые я позаимствовал прямо в сенате. Я был так зол, что у меня не хватило терпения снять дубликаты. Но Лекс не удостаивает бумаги даже взглядом. Он внимательно смотрит на меня и ждет. Он, очевидно, ждет моих обвинений. Я ощущаю биение его сердца. Он не раскаивается и не оправдывается. Он просто смотрит на меня и ждет. Моя злость уходит, ярость прячется по углам, не в силах справиться с этим упрямством и твердой убежденностью в своей правоте. Я первый отвожу взгляд и сажусь напротив. Он повторяет мое движение, словно отражение в зеркале.  
\- Не хочешь спросить, что за бумаги?  
\- Я предполагаю.  
\- Твоей проницательности можно только позавидовать. Тогда спрошу я. Зачем? После стольких месяцев ты решил отомстить?  
\- Месть – это блюдо, которое, которое подают холодным. Банально, но очень точно.  
Он не оправдывается и не кричит. Он хладнокровен и ни за что не отступит от намеченной цели. Я узнаю этот взгляд, и доказывать ему сейчас что-либо бесполезно. Но всегда можно попробовать. Пока есть хотя бы шанс. Один на миллион, на который я бы не поставил ни цента.  
\- Виноват я – наказывай меня, - мне остается только настаивать.  
\- Боже, Кларк, как мне надоело твое благородство. Меня от него тошнит. Твое почти христианское смирение. Я мучил тебя последние несколько месяцев, и ты не говорил ни слова. Я чуть не убил тебя и ты простил. Тебя принудили к сексу, и ты берешь вину на себя. Твой союзник предал тебя, а ты просишь сейчас о снисхождении к нему? Воистину, подставь другую щеку…  
Хладнокровие сметено жаркой волной гнева. Телефонная трубка летит в стеклянную стену, она осыпается дождем осколков. Испуганные сотрудники выскакивают в коридоры, но один вид владельца корпорации в его теперешнем состоянии возвращает всех в кабинеты. От греха подальше. Мне хватает секунды, чтобы оказаться рядом, чтобы дотронуться до любимого лица, чтобы прижаться всем телом, чтобы ощутить дрожь негодования.  
\- Когда ты собирался мне сказать, что Брюс Уэйн и Бэтмен одно и тоже лицо…  
\- Это не моя тайна…  
\- А то, что он может повлиять на твои способности тоже не твоя тайна?! Кларк, кто-то обладает невероятным секретом, как остановить великого Супермена и даже и убить его, и ты молчишь!  
Сейчас его губы прикасаются к моему уху. Он шепчет, обжигая дыханием, словно боясь расплескать даже крошечную каплю нашей тайны.  
\- Как ты догадался…  
\- Кларк не пытайся казаться глупее, чем ты есть на самом деле. Ты же помнишь свою…  
\- … оговорку? – он прижимается ко мне еще сильнее, приподнимает лицо и крепко целует в губы. Наш первый настоящий поцелуй за все это время.  
\- Потом я просто более внимательно посмотрел снимки. Нашел кольцо и синий криптонит… Кларк, почему ты молчал?  
\- Но я был виноват…  
\- Не так сильно…  
\- Если помнишь, я даже кончил, - Лекс морщится, словно попробовал лимон.  
\- Не напоминай мне об этом.  
Мне остается только пожать плечами, похоже, его месть, как это ни парадоксально, разрушила между нами стену, которую мы старательно возводили столько времени между собой, не позволяя приблизится к друг другу.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, - он жарко шепчет, целуя мои губы.  
\- Лекс, мы еще не всё выяснили.  
\- Все! Не отвлекайся.  
\- Что, прямо здесь?  
\- Еще чего! Такого удовольствия я этим стервятникам не доставлю, и так слишком порадовал, - но он не сожалеет и не раскаивается, он тоже чувствует, что стена между нами исчезла. И его сердце бьется часто-часто, заставляя меня волноваться за его здоровье.  
\- Лекс…  
\- М? – он не прекращает поцелуи.  
\- Пообещай мне, что ты не будешь больше преследовать Брюса. И не будешь развязывать войну между вами. Это ничем хорошим не закончится. Слышишь? Или я сейчас развернусь и уйду.  
Он тяжело вздыхает, поджимает губы, его взгляд снова становится пугающим. На дне зрачков угроза и желание идти до конца.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я был зол. И зол сейчас.  
\- Лекс…  
\- Это обязательно?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Хорошо, Кларк, мы договорились, - но в зеленных глазах сверкает вызов, и чтобы скрыть свое состояние, он снова вовлекает меня в долгий поцелуй.  
Я прекрасно осознаю, что он мне лжет. И не знаю, что с этим делать.


	5. Адекватный ответ (POV Брюса)

Наручники снова звякают о ножки стула. Слышится нетерпеливое ерзанье и тяжелое сдавленное дыхание. Когда он уже угомонится? Его упорство меня сначала веселило, потом стало раздражать. Все эти бесполезные потуги освободиться от стальных браслетов, в конце концов, он же не Супермен. С другой стороны его можно понять, уже достаточно времени Лекс Лютор не обвинялся и не привлекался. Его имя не связывали ни с криминальными, ни с коррупционными скандалам. Могу предположить, что это влияние Кларка, но это только предположение. Впрочем, вечный бойскаут точно не потерпел бы темных делишек у себя за спиной. Хотя справедливости ради надо заметить, Лютор не стал бы его спрашивать. Извращенная натура, вечные секреты и тайные проекты. Я его хорошо понимаю. Потому что сам такой же. Только Лекс свое тщеславие удовлетворяет другими игрушками. Стремясь быть на виду и быть общепризнанным лидером во всем. Самый богатый человек в стране, самый богатый человек в мире, любовник самого могущественного существа на Земле, сумевший приручить его так, что мне даже становится страшно. Предполагаю, иногда его разрывает этот секрет, потому что нет возможности рассказать всему свету, кто скрывается за смазливой мордашкой его постоянного партнера, почти супруга. Впрочем, подозреваю, лучший репортер самой известной газеты на планете его вполне устраивает, как и неоднократный лауреат Пулитцеровской премии. И в этом мы тоже похожи с Лексом, мы любим одного человека.  
Надо отдать Лютору должное, загнать его в подстроенную ловушку оказалось нелегко. Просто на мой стороне в этот раз оказалась удача.  
\- Перестань пялиться мне в спину и разверни!  
Вот ведь скотина! Даже прикованный к стулу, считает себя хозяином положения. Но я молчу, тихо усмехаясь. Ваш приказной тон, мистер Лютор, здесь никого не пугает!  
\- Уэйн, перестань ухмыляться, и давай поговорим!  
Все-таки я не зря считаю его самым опасным негодяем на этой планете. Слишком умен и умеет просчитывать ситуацию на пять шагов вперед. И даже обвинение в убийстве и похищение прямо из полицейского участка ничего не изменило в его поведении. Но надеюсь, что сегодня я собью с Вас всю спесь, мистер Лютор. Нажимаю на кнопку, и стул разворачивается. Мы оказываемся лицом к лицу. Не испуган, собран и холоден. Хотя именно такого поведения я ожидал.  
\- Ты думаешь, Кларк простит тебе эту выходку?  
Слишком проницателен, и конечно догадался, что похищение и подстава совсем не из-за покушений на мою жизнь. Все вертится вокруг высокого черноволосого и сероглазого инопланетянина, с большим сердцем и невероятно привлекательной внешностью.  
\- Ну, тебе же Кларк простил твои покушения на мою жизнь, - парирую удар и с удовольствием отмечаю изумление, мелькнувшее на лице. – Правда тебе надо было так срочно улаживать свои дела в бизнесе, что вы так и не успели, как следует помириться. А душевностью в отношениях ты последние полгода не блистал.  
\- Откуда…, - потом я вижу в его глазах понимание. Умен, чертовски умен, и от этого слишком опасен. – Это ты позволил Хлое и Кларку найти доказательства покушений на тебя. А уж сложить два и два…  
\- Может даже твой простодушный любовник. Честно говоря, я удивился, когда он тебе простил все. Видимо я его очень обидел. Или он слишком влюблен. В любом случае не важно. Мне пришлось перейти к плану Б, и скоро Кларк будет здесь.  
Лекс снова дергается, пытаясь справиться с наручниками, будут шикарные синяки на запястьях, которые придется прятать еще очень долго. Даже после суда не заживут. Почему-то вдруг перед глазами появилась картинка - Кларк нежно целующий эти багровые отметины на запястьях Лютора. И мне хочется взвыть от отчаянья. Мне не получить Кента, но я могу попробовать урвать маленький кусочек для себя.  
\- На что ты надеешься? Или …, - понимает, что сморозил глупость, - здесь все начинено криптонитом? Конечно, ты не мог ситуацию пустить на самотек. Нечестно даже для тебя, Брюс.  
Я встаю и подхожу к Лексу, у нас разные весовые категории. Он худощавый, тонкокостный, можно сказать изящный. Если бы не рост. Но рядом с мощным Кларком смотрится именно таким. Таблоиды регулярно выдвигают предположения, рассматривая их связь под микроскопом, сравнивая бойкое перо, красоту и мощь Кента, с умом, изяществом и вкрадчивыми манерами Лютора, и делая унизительные выводы: кто из них какую роль выполняет в постели. Обычно выбор не пользу последнего, а он не опровергает слухи, прекрасно осознавая, что если его недооценят, то будут меньше считаться, и как следствие – совершать губительные ошибки. Так было с Гувером. А Лекс прекрасно помнит историю и ее уроки. Но я-то доподлинно знаю, кто в этой паре сверху.  
Я нависаю почти всем своим телом над пленником, склоняясь к нему как можно ближе, чтобы ощущать каждый вздох, но он даже не вздрагивает и не отводит взгляд. Он спокойно смотрит на меня, ожидая ответа.  
\- Я хочу поговорить, и хочу, чтобы мне дали шанс. А не размазали по стене в первые же пятнадцать секунд.  
\- Боишься? - он усмехается. Он не в том положении, чтобы иронизировать, но он бросает мне усмешку в лицо и не испытает страха. Кулаки так и чешутся стереть эту ехидную ухмылочку с его губ, и я еле сдерживаюсь. Еще не хватало бить связанного человека. Пусть он трижды Лекс Лютор.  
\- Скажем так, проявляю осторожность.  
\- Уэйн, чего ты добиваешься? Мы и так квиты. Ты почти изнасиловал Кларка, я почти угробил твою никчемную жизнь. С обвинением в убийстве я разберусь сам.  
\- Зря храбришься, - тут мои позиции сильны, а Лекс крепко висит на крючке, и спасти его может только чудо. Или Кларк Кент.  
Дверь наконец-то слетает с петель, прекращая наше бесполезное препирательство. Я улыбаюсь, похоже, Супермен наконец нашел мое послание. Прямо в кабинете, на столе хозяина замка. И теперь мой разъяренный гость врывается во временную, но хорошо подготовленную к такого рода посетителям обитель Бэтмена в Метрополисе. Пришлось действовать в чужом городе. В Готом-Сити я бы Лекса не выманил никогда. А на своей территории он слегка расслаблен, что дает небольшую фору. Пусть незначительную, но дает.  
После появления Кларка стены начинают светиться зеленым светом, заливая смертельным для Супермена излучением комнату. Лекс кричит, дергается и болезненно охает. Удивительно, как этот эгоист любит своего мальчика. Похоже, в этот раз стальные наручники впились в запястья до крови. А Кент начинает медленно оседать под действием криптонита. Жуткое зрелище. Существо, которое практически невозможно победить, бьется в агонии, испытывая жуткую боль. Сильное, прекрасное тело ломает в судорогах, но этот упрямец бесполезно пытается дотянуться до любовника. Желая освободить. Такая преданность ужасает, но с другой стороны вселяет надежду, что у меня все получится.  
\- Я переборщил с дозой. Но сейчас все будет хорошо, - произношу вслух и делаю два шага к Кларку, опускаюсь на пол и застегиваю синий браслет у него на руке. Как по волшебству прекращается свечение, которое придавало комнате страшноватый зеленый оттенок, делая все вокруг сюрреалистичным. Кент усмехается, в точности повторяя слова и ухмылку Лютора, и от этого мне не по себе:  
\- Боишься?  
\- Нет, всего лишь хочу поговорить без лишних эмоций. Ты же знаешь, Кларк, без своих способностей тебе со мной не справиться. У нас уже был такой опыт, - он закусывает нижнюю губу, я прекрасно знаю, о чем он сейчас подумал, и открыто улыбаюсь. Он краснеет и превращается в настоящего мальчишку из пышущего праведным гневом, известного всей стране и миру, героя. Как раз то, что нужно.  
\- Ты подставил Лекса и похитил его.  
\- Он пытался убить меня. Мы квиты. К тому же это не важно.  
\- Не важно! О чем ты? Я разговаривал с адвокатом, ему в лучшем случае грозит 25 лет тюрьмы, в худшем случае смертная казнь, и ты говоришь не важно, - он кидается на меня с кулаками, не сдержавшись. Мы боремся, боремся по настоящему и Кларк не намерен отступать. Наша последняя встреча многому его научила, и он явно развивал свои боевые навыки без суперспособностей, это чувствуется. Но прошло слишком мало времени, он не успел набраться опыта, и пока в состоянии обычного человека ему меня не одолеть, возможно, года через полтора ему это удастся. При таком хорошем учителе по восточным единоборствам. Через пятнадцать минут возни я скручиваю его и прижимаю к полу. Больно зажимаю руку, чтобы он не дергался и, чуть задыхаясь, шепчу на ухо:  
\- Это не важно, если мы договоримся.  
\- Договоримся? Ты о чем? – он непроизвольно охает, когда я чуть отвожу захват влево. Локоть выворачивает из сустава. Слишком даже Супермена. Лекс что-то истошно орет, но я его не слушаю.  
\- Ты прав, если твоему любовнику предъявят все обвинения, он труп. Учитывая его репутацию, мало кто поверит, что он сделал это непреднамеренно. Думаю, присяжным будет приятно отправить миллиардера на электрический стул.  
Кларк снова дергается, ругается сквозь зубы, пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Ая-я-яй, мистер Кент, где вы слышали столь неприличные слова, им не место в благопристойном обществе.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- А может, все-таки, выслушаешь, то, что я хочу сказать…  
Он так близко! Как же он близко! Я прижимаюсь к нему так сильно, ощущая каждый мускул, играющий под гладкой кожей, горячее дыхание на моей руке, мечущийся пульс под моими пальцами. Ощущения зашкаливают за все возможные пределы, и я не выдерживаю. И кто бы выдержал такой близкий контакт с этим совершенным существом. Прослеживаю языком скулу и ушную раковину, чувствуя восхитительный вкус Кларка Кента - чуть солоноватый, немного пряный и терпкий. Я слишком расслабился, и он умудряется вывернуться из моего захвата и кинуться к Лексу. Но стальные наручники не поддаются, а синий браслет он снять не может, да это и бессмысленно. Его сила тут бесполезна, потому что, как только появится, будет использована во зло своему владельцу. Я показываю ключ издалека. Он вцепляется в Лекса и смотрит. Внимательно, долго, сосредоточенно. У меня даже складывается впечатление, что они разговаривают без слов.  
\- Тебе придется его выслушать, Кларк. И ты знаешь об этом, - голос Лютора спокоен, как всегда. И его владелец собран и хладнокровен, тоже как всегда. Словно не он сейчас сидит, прикованный к металлическому стулу, и это не ему предъявлено обвинение в убийстве первой степени. Я ненавижу этого человека, но против воли во мне поднимается волна восхищения.  
\- Слушай Лекса, он прав. Даже если ты его освободишь, то, что вы будете делать? Общаться в федеральной тюрьме через стекло или поможешь ему сбежать от американского правосудия? Где он может скрыться при своей известности. Сейчас на Лексе обвинение в убийстве. Любой негодяй сдаст его за кругленькую сумму денег, что назначат власти. А ты не сможешь охранять всю его жизнь.  
Кларк берет себя в руки, он успокаивается, поднимается с пола. Крепко целует Лютора в губы. А вот это он сделал зря, теперь я пойду до конца. Подходит ко мне, не пытается вырвать ключ. Нас разделяет шаг, и я знаю, что через пару минут он будет пройден. Мы оба это знаем, в любом случае. И в любом случае свои желания я озвучу. А дальше – будь, что будет. Но я начинаю издалека.  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько покушений на мою жизнь предпринял твой обожаемый любовник? Нет? За последнюю неделю еще одно.  
Лекс возмущенно фыркает, но ничего не опровергает. В отличие от него Кларк совершенно не умеет скрывать свои эмоции за каменной маской равнодушия или притворства, он изумленно поворачивается к моему пленнику. Впрочем, здесь они оба мои пленники, просто с разной степенью свободы. Но без моего желания ни один из них отсюда не уйдет.  
\- Это правда?  
Лютор кусает губы и долго молчит, потом поднимает глаза. В них ярость, гнев и сожаление, что его поймали. И ни капли раскаяния.  
\- Да, черт возьми, Кларк. Я хотел его смерти.  
\- Но ты обещал!  
\- Что я могу сказать, я солгал! И не смотри на меня так! Ты знал, что я не сдержу слово.  
Кларк стискивает кулаки и снова разворачивается ко мне, он взбешен, я вижу, как ходят ходуном желваки на скулах, он еле сдерживается. Очевидно, ему неприятно находиться здесь. Рядом с нами обоими. Он бы ушел, плюнул на все и ушел, но сейчас самое главное – Лекс и его проблемы, и он терпит. В который раз поражаюсь такой преданности. В ней его сила и его слабость. Мне будет просто получить то, что я хочу.  
\- На столе бумаги. Это всего лишь копии. Но если ты выполнишь мою просьбу, я скажу, где оригиналы.  
Он плохо понимает меня, почти не слышит. Видимо столь очевидное предательство друга и любовника расстроило его больше, чем он ожидал. Поэтому я буквально силой всовываю документы ему в руки. После прочтения он до боли сжимает мое плечо:  
\- Это оправдательный приговор для Лекса. С этим дело не дойдет даже до суда. Но Брюс, я же тебя знаю, наверняка ты хочешь очень большое одолжение.  
\- Ты угадал, - я позволяю себе погладить его лицо. Ощущение, которое я почти забыл за полгода. Он понимает и отшатывается.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? – иронично вскидываю бровь. – Из-за такой малости ты позволишь своему другу гнить тюрьме за преступление, которое он не совершал?  
\- Скотина!  
\- Возможно, Кларк! Но за преданность надо расплачиваться, и не всегда тем, кто виноват.  
Одним глазом слежу, как Лекс напряженно слушает наш разговор, похоже, и до него доходит, каким будет мое условие.  
\- Я тоже против, лучше рискнуть с судом.  
Я улыбаюсь, ну просто наивные дети. Вот уж от Лютора не ожидал, хотя, когда речь заходит о его собственности, то лучше не стоять у него на пути. Правда, сейчас, он немного не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия. И я с удовольствием напоминаю ему об этом.  
\- Кларк, не слушай. В конце концов, деньги решают все. Я найму лучшую защиту в этой стране.  
\- И проиграешь. Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь, Лекс?  
\- Все равно, оно того не стоит.  
\- Полчаса секса не стоят всей твоей жизни? А по мне, так вполне равноценный обмен. А если…  
Он снова дергается на стуле, и браслеты снова впиваются в запястья. Он все никак не угомонится, все никак не может принять свое положение. Кларк рвется к нему, но я удерживаю пылкого любовника на месте.  
\- За то, что вы оба перечили мне, я пересплю с тобой здесь, на глазах у Лекса. И это мое последнее слово.  
Связанный пленник шипит от злости, еще чуть-чуть и он сломает себе либо кисти, либо лодыжки. Тело под моими руками каменеет.  
\- Ты не можешь…  
\- Могу, Кларк. Могу, и самое главное хочу. Итак, мы договорились?  
\- Откуда …  
\- Откуда тебе знать, что я не обману? Мое честное слово, Кларк, и ты знаешь, что ему можно верить.  
Он тяжело вздыхает, я вижу, он уже принял решение. Он не может успокоить Лекса и прекрасно понимает, что это разрушит их отношения. Навсегда. Бесконечная ревность Лютора не позволит им быть вместе. Я не получу его сам, но я не позволю и своему сопернику быть рядом с ним. Никогда. Подло, я знаю, но чтобы больше не терзаться всю жизнь и не мучить других, иногда приходится делать подлости. А еще резать по живому, чтобы выжить.  
Он со спокойной решимостью разворачивается. Больше не ищет поддержки в любимых глазах, он останавливает свой взгляд на мне. И раздевается. Вот так просто. Без жалоб и просьб, он раздевается, выпрямляется и дерзко смотрит из-под ресниц. Окидываю взглядом бесподобное тело. У меня начинают дрожать руки только от вида. Кларк идеален, и его красота выглядит вызывающе на фоне моего собственного несовершенства.  
Ну что ж, мистер Кент, похоже, вы решили превратить наш договор в увлекательную игру. И уж поверьте, я от нее не откажусь, и я совершенно не хочу превращать свой последний шанс дотронуться до тебя в изнасилование. Ты будешь наслаждать нашим сексом, также как я. И тогда я смогу еще больше разозлить Лекса.  
Я притягиваю Кларка к себе. Трусь одеждой о гладкую кожу. Целую полные губы, нежно и ласково чуть покусывая, но совсем чуть-чуть. Он не проявляет инициативы, да этого и не нужно, через десять минут максимум он будет кричать от наслаждения в моих объятиях. Я в этом уверен.  
Мы опускаемся вниз, на ковер. Я дразню языком его соски и осторожно глажу внизу. Так чтобы не вспугнуть и не переборщить. Он лишь слегка возбужден, сказывается наличие чужих глаз и принуждение. Но мужское тело так предсказуемо, что на нем можно играть как на хорошо настроенном музыкальном инструменте, главное, чтобы музыкант был виртуозным. И я не переворачиваю его на живот, сегодня мне нужны все нюансы его настроения и ощущений, любой малый намек и даже маленькая их тень.  
Лекс молчит, он тяжело дышит и молчит. Я удивлен, но он видимо больше не хочет и не может унижаться. Я не смотрю на него, но больше чем уверен, он не отрывает от нас взгляда, даже спиной я чувствую, как он буквально прожигает дырку у меня в спине. Он не желает признать, но он тоже наверняка возбужден. А кто бы не возбудился от такой картины. Я осторожно развожу ноги Кларка, он не сопротивляется, но и не помогает мне. Он лежит подо мной и его дыхание начинает срываться.  
\- Тихо, - шепчу ему на ухо, и спускаюсь языком по шее, слизывая капельку пота. – Тихо, все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.  
Прикасаюсь к векам, чувствую длинные ресницы, легкие как крылья бабочки, они щекочут мне губы, чуть подрагивая. Мои руки ласкают внутреннюю сторону бедер, в самых чувствительных местах, и каждое прикосновение отдается глубоким вздохом. Поцелуями соскальзываю к животу, а пальцы ни на минуту не останавливаются, поглаживая и массируя, легко дотрагиваясь до промежности, нежной кожи члена и яичек. Кларк весь дрожит, он не может сдержать возбуждения. И начинает стонать сквозь зубы, выгибаясь навстречу моим поцелуям. Сбоку я слышу еще один стон. А потом приглушенный крик, как будто кто-то прикусил себе язык. Лекс борется с собой. Он не хочет видеть, не хочет слышать, но оторваться от этой картины не может. Я понимаю его. Также и я смотрел, не отводя глаз на двух любовников в галерее, когда они занимались сексом, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Теперь я возвращаю этот долг.  
  
Поглаживаю ложбинку между ягодиц, едва дотрагиваясь до тесно сжатого кольца мышц. Особенность тела Кларка, они с Лексом любовники много лет, но его анус такой же узкий, как у девственника. Мне приходится быть аккуратным и нежным, чтобы в его сегодняшнем состоянии обычного человека не причинить боль. Я не хочу ненужных и болевых реакций. И ласково провожу подушечками пальцев круговыми движениями вокруг, словно уговаривая кольцо мышц раскрыться. Кларк подается ко мне, позволяя проникнуть глубже и дальше, растянуть его больше и сильнее. Вот так! Еще! Больше смазки, и немного внимания себе. Не сдерживаюсь. Беру его ладонь, выдавливаю прохладный гель и его рукой провожу по своему члену. Еле сдерживаю собственный стон. Это приятно и слегка остужает мою жажду. Я не могу позволить себе спешить или быть несдержанным, как в наш прошлый раз. Сегодня все будет идеально. Насколько возможно.  
Вхожу, аккуратно и медленно, еле сдерживаясь, мне так хочется сразу ворваться в него и заполнить собой. Но я не позволяю своим инстинктам одержать верх. Еще немного! Вот так! Он непроизвольно помогает мне, двигаясь навстречу. Его жажда столь же велика, как и моя, и войдя полностью, я слышу судорожный всхлип. Кларк, наконец, открывает глаза, в них слезы, он обнимает меня руками и ногами и просит сиплым шепотом, срываясь от напряжения:  
\- Не мучай меня! Быстрее! Жестче!  
И я отпускаю себя. Есть только яростные движения внутри этого тесного канала, меня всего словно обдает жаром, а потом отдается в крови огнем и яростью. Обидой, что это никогда больше не повторится. Кончаю в податливое тело, а через секунду Кларк выплескивается в мою ладонь. Я целую его лицо и молю о прощении, говорю спасибо, я не знаю, что шепчу ему в этот момент, но сейчас я не Бэтмен и уж точно не Брюс Уэйн, великолепный великосветский ублюдок, а просто безумно влюбленный человек, наконец обретший свое счастье.  
Которое заканчивается так же быстро, как началось. Мне останавливает твердая рука. Глаза Кларка больше не светятся от страсти или желания.  
\- На этом моя часть сделки выполнена?  
Мне остается только кивнуть. Он быстро встает, вынимает платок из кармана моего пиджака, единственное, что я себя снял. Приводит себя в порядок и одевается. Я сижу на полу, не в силах придти в себя. Этот резкий переход дается мне нелегко, я слишком глубоко погрузился в свою иллюзию.  
\- Брюс, где бумаги? – называю адрес. Он рывком поднимает и подводит меня к порогу комнаты, протягивает руку, и я понимаю, что он предлагает снять браслет.  
\- Где гарантии…  
\- Брюс, - он устало улыбается, - моему честному слову тоже можно верить, ты же знаешь.  
Я знаю и поэтому спокойно нажимаю невидимую глазу кнопку. Браслет падает с громким звоном на каменный пол, а Кент исчезает в ту же секунду.  
\- Оно того стоило? – утомленный голос Лекса, в его лице нет даже ненависти, только усталость и сожаление. - Обрести его на пару секунд и снова потерять?  
Я лишь молча снимаю с него наручники, не отвечая, предлагаю первую помощь, бинтую израненные запястья. Когда мы заканчиваем, Кларк появляется на пороге. Каждый из нас встречает его своим взглядом, но он не смотрит нам в глаза. Ни одному из нас.  
\- Бумаги в замке. В твоем сейфе, Лекс. И Брюс не соврал, с ними тебя быстро оправдают.  
Я вдруг понимаю, что он сейчас просто исчезнет, и ору на Лютора, что есть мочи:  
\- Задержи его, скажи, что любишь!  
\- Не поможет, - мой противник и соперник шепчет едва слышно искусанными губами, пока я трясу его за плечи. Но уже поздно.  
Высокой и мощной фигуры нет в проеме двери, и только короткая в своей жестокости фраза повисла в воздухе:  
\- Я не вернусь.


	6. Начало или конец? (POV Лекса)

**«Супермен исчез!»**

  
Новость не сходит с первых полос газет, регулярно появляется в сводках каналов телевидения и верхних строчках топов Интернет-изданий. Каждый раз, когда я включаю радио или телеприемник, телефон, компьютер истерические вопли льются изо всех щелей, не позволяя сосредоточиться, постоянно напоминая о моей потере и моей вине. А еще, они раздражают меня. Как могли все эти люди так привыкнуть к наличию Супермена в обыденной жизни? Как они все, и наше правительство в том числе, обходились без Супермена, пока Кларк не решил, что обязан помогать людям? Поток истерических криков и риторических вопросов неимоверно бесит. Все человечество вдруг превратилось в капризного ребенка, у которого отняли любимую игрушку. Да, Супермена нет, и с этим надо смириться. Возможно, он не вернется никогда.  
С Daily Planet все оказалось гораздо проще. Кларк попросту уволился без объяснения причин. Мне рассказывали, что Перри Уайт долго орал и брызгал слюной вслед лучшему репортеру своей газеты. Но фантастически дурной характер и вечный оптимизм взяли верх. Правда теперь упоминать в присутствии главного редактора имя мистера Кента мог только самоубийца или Лоис Лэйн.  
Меня же кроме вины терзают еще обида и ревность. Как он мог уйти и оставить меня одного? Не попытался поговорить и открыть свое сердце? Но если честно, в глубине души я признаю правильность его решения, потому что, если бы Кларк все сделал как обычно: простил меня и плюнул на Брюса, я бы испортил ему жизнь и погубил нашу любовь. Своей подозрительностью и придирками.  
\- Хватит себя мучить, - сдержанный голос Уэйна. В нем звучат чуть высокомерные нотки, как всегда. За недели поисков я смог немного, но еще не совсем, привыкнуть к ним и к их владельцу. Он спокойно вынимает у меня из рук газету и бросает в корзину для мусора. Одним кликом на пульте выключает все мониторы. Они с начала поисков Кларка сплошной стеной стоят в моем кабинете, заодно с суперкомпьютером.  
\- Я искал информацию.  
\- Ты дрочил на собственное чувство вины, - он наглым образом разваливается в кресле напротив стола и ухмыляется. Ненавижу его ухмылку, словно смотришься в зеркало. Но самое противное, что он прав.  
\- Отвали, - но мой гость просто устраивается поудобнее. Я кидаю ближайший тяжелый предмет ему в голову. Он не уворачиваясь, без усилий ловит импровизированный снаряд в доле дюйма у своего лица и улыбается:  
\- Ты все время забываешь, с кем имеешь дело!  
  
Оказывается, каждый из нас знал или хотел знать только одну из сторон характера Кларка Кента. И лишь часть его тайн. Какими бы большими они ни были. Для меня он был обычным, слегка застенчивым, вполне деревенским пареньком, весьма обаятельным, с чрезвычайно привлекательной внешностью, пусть и ставшим лучшим репортером в стране. И даже наличие у моего любовника суперспособностей почему-то не избавило меня от этих стереотипов. В моем сознании он был и остался очаровательным фермером, так и не научившимся разбираться в великосветском этикете. Никогда, и это я обнаружил с удивлением для себя, не воспринимал всерьез его тайную миссию. Наверное потому, что она не приносила богатства и известности лично ему.  
Брюс же знал неустрашимого героя, пылкого инопланетянина, всегда готового придти на помощь. Жертвенного, справедливого, целеустремленного, влюбленного в людей и Землю, и еще в одного недостойного этой любви миллиардера. Мы знали всё о его слабостях. Но о сильных и темных сторонах нашей потери не знали ничего. Поэтому он смог исчезнуть, и каждый из нас не сумел поодиночке найти его.  
Интриганка Хлоя Салливан наотрез отказалась сотрудничать и говорить со мной или Брюсом (он тоже пытался, тем более, блондинистая вертихвостка знала о его тайной ипостаси, а его явление лично в Daily Planet для разговора наделало очень много шума) о своих предположениях. Не зря я всегда не выносил эту маленькую нахалку. Поэтому нам пришлось объединить усилия в поисках парня, казавшегося всегда таким предсказуемым. И видимо чувство вины испытывал не только я.  
  
Но, честно говоря, запас терпения на исходе. Особенно в последнюю неделю. Быть без Кларка, мириться с обществом Уэйна, виновником всех моих бед, внимать каждый день стенаниям даже моего личного секретаря по поводу исчезновения Супермена, выслушивать и читать оскорбительные предположения таблоидов и желтой прессы по поводу нашего полуофициального разрыва с Кентом. Ведь увольнение из моей газеты самого известного репортера страны и отсутствие в моем замке высокого красивого брюнета, мог не заметить только ленивый. Я бесился от этих перешептываний у себя за спиной. От откровенных ухмылок в лицо окружающих меня людей удерживал только страх. Страх передо мной, моим влиянием и моим богатством. И это бесило еще больше. Потому что я не мог сорваться и выплеснуть свой гнев и хоть на время успокоиться. А когда я не знаю, что делать, я начинаю пить. Привычка, прочно забытая несколько лет назад, после появления в моей жизни Кларка.  
\- Надеюсь, ты с новой информацией. Иначе тебе нечего делать в моем доме,- раздражение льется через край, и чтобы его приглушить, подхожу к бару. Двойная порция хорошего виски мне сейчас не повредит.  
\- Решил напиться? - усмешка в ненавистном голосе становится явственней и отчетливей. Я откровенно срываюсь и начинаю орать:  
\- Это не твое дело. И вон из моего дома!  
Брюс откровенно и зло смеется. Срывается с места и подлетает ко мне. Вырывает графин из рук и поднимает над головой. Дразнит, издевательски предлагает:  
\- Отними!  
\- Придурок, - он уворачивается от моего удара и смех бьет по ушам.  
\- И за что Кларк любил тебя, такого идиота. Ты даже с собственными проблемами не можешь справиться, что уж говорить о его.  
\- Отвали, - я введусь на эту уловку как ребенок, кидаясь за любимым лакомством. Совершенно забывая, в очередной раз, кто передо мной. И, конечно же, мой удар не достигает цели. Брюс легко изворачивается, ставит графин на стол и, кажется, лишь слегка толкает меня открытой ладонью. Я падаю на пол, и только перед самой встречей с каменной поверхностью, телу почти автоматически удается сгруппироваться. Все-таки не зря я платил нашему общему с Кларком тренеру по восточным единоборствам за обновление навыков. Быстрая подсечка, и здоровенный Уэйн с грохотом валится рядом со мной и тут же откатывается в противоположную сторону. Быстрый - сволочь, хоть и обычный человек. Через секунду мы оба на ногах, стоим напротив друг друга и тяжело дышим. Гнев переполняет меня, не лучшее настроение для драки, тем более с Бэтменом, но ярость требует выхода, и я снова делаю бросок, ускользая от захвата, наношу удар в голень, потом в пах - промахиваюсь. Через секунду снова оказываюсь на полу, меня скручивают как ребенка. Брюс злится. Он явно не ожидал обнаружить в моем лице достойного противника. Какое-то время он, оседлав мои бедра и удерживая руки, смотрит в глаза, затем резкое движение, и его лицо приближается к моему. Сначала я не понимаю, чего он хочет, но через секунду чувствую его язык у себя во рту, а потом зубы на нижней губе. Он не прикусывает, он кусает, сильно, жестко, почти до крови, оттягивая и вбирая ее всю. Когда мне дают отдышаться, я ехидно интересуюсь, вкладывая весь, какой могу найти, яд в свои слова:  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь? Ищешь замену Кларку? Я слишком сильно от него отличаюсь, - отвлекая, одновременно пытаюсь столкнуть с себя жаркое тело. Но Брюс неумолим.  
\- Тебе надо снять напряжение, - выдает он, чуть задыхаясь, и снова приникает к моему рту, пока его руки жадно шарят по моей груди, вызывая сотни ощущений и желаний. – Да и мне тоже не повредит!  
Сукин сын, похоже, знает, что делает. Он углубляет поцелуй, не давая мне вздохнуть, а сам трется бедрами о пах. Я чувствую, как возбуждаюсь, мне становится мучительно больно. Огромная ярость и безумное желание выплеснуть до конца пожирающий изнутри гнев, придают сил. Мне удается изменить диспозицию и подмять Брюса под себя. И когда я сам впиваюсь в его солоноватые губы, сминая сопротивление и отвоевывая контроль, с изумлением чувствую, что он совсем не против.  
\- Смазки нет, презервативов тоже, будет больно с непривычки, - у меня срывается голос, и я сам не верю в происходящее. Я не верю даже тогда, когда Брюс переворачивается на живот, одновременно сдирая с себя одежду. Я, следуя его примеру, тоже остаюсь обнаженным. Окидываю взглядом доставшийся мне трофей. Достойное тело. Восхитительно вылепленное. И в какой-то момент мне хочется сломать его, сделать ему больно. За все. За все, что случилось со мной и с Кларком, но я сдерживаюсь, пытаясь хоть как-то подготовить его для вторжения.  
\- Хватит уже! Делай дело! – он командует даже снизу, и я с каким-то садистским удовлетворением засаживаю ему на всю длину. Он охает, но подается вперед, сильнее насаживаясь на мой член. Хорошо. Как же хорошо от этих жестких движений и горячего тела подо мной. Так явно желающего того, что с ним делают. Видя, как изгибается враг и соперник от моего глубокого и яростного проникновения, впервые в жизни мне становится любопытно, что же испытываешь, когда тобой обладают. Так и не выплеснувшись в податливое тело, выскальзываю под возглас сожаления.  
\- Какого черта, Лютор… - я рывком переворачиваю его лицом к себе, и слова застревают у Брюса в горле. Под недоуменным взглядом облизываю его член, и он чуть не кончает мне в рот, но я вовремя останавливаюсь.  
\- Скотина, - он ворчит и удивленно вскидывает глаза, когда я начинаю сам себя растягивать. – Какого хрена…, - но он не заканчивает предложение, в его глазах начинает светиться понимание, и он напряженно следит за процессом, слегка оглаживая мой живот и бедра. Не могу сказать, что сильно расслабился, но когда я опустился сверху на член Уэйна, подготовка помогла не заорать во все горло сначала от боли, а потом наслаждения, как только его ствол задел внутри меня простату. Он помогал мне, вскидывая бедра навстречу, наслаждаясь каждым моим движением вверх и вниз. Удовольствие прокатилось от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки, смешиваясь с болью, наполняя вены жидким огнем. Потом мы лежали на полу, не прикасаясь друг к другу, безуспешно пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Терапия, - неизменные высокомерные нотки в голосе куда-то исчезли, осталась только теплая усмешка. – Ты уже начал слегка загибаться от жалости к себе и кидаться на людей из-за отсутствия секса.  
\- И ты решил поспособствовать? – на иронию нет сил, да и желания. Мне слишком хорошо и где-то глубоко внутри отпустила туго стянутая пружина. – Не проще было нанять проститутку?  
\- Ага, чтобы завтра эта новость появилось во всех газетах, и ты бы еще больше начал злиться? Нет, Лекс, то, что произошло оптимально. Не находишь? К тому же, каждый из нас смог наконец-то поиметь другого. Мечта всей моей жизни, - и он откровенно ржет. Не смеется, а именно ржет, чуть постанывая. С удивлением понимаю, что отвечаю ему. Когда мы успокаиваемся, спрашиваю:  
\- Так для чего тебе нужно было все мое внимание?  
\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал о Крепости Супермена?  
\- Да. Последнее, что осталось от Криптона. Вообще, это одновременно база, мощный суперкомпьютер с искусственным интеллектом, в роли которого выступает Джор-Эл, биологический отец Кларка, и огромная библиотека. Но мои люди прочесали весь Северный полюс. Ничего.  
Лекарство Брюса работает отменно. Я, наконец, перестаю маяться дурью и начинаю думать. Но пока я не могу уловить его мысль.  
\- Именно прочесали людьми? Без техники? - он уточняет, но я слышу заинтересованность и почти ликование.  
\- Земная техника в поисках Крепости почти бесполезна. Спутники ее не видят. А в зоне отчуждения около нее не проходят никакие сигналы, самолеты падают, машины глохнут, радиоприемники не отвечают.  
\- Отлично. Мы с тобой оба дураки, Лекс, а Кларк более предсказуем, чем мы считали.  
Как есть, обнаженный, он встает и подходит к папке, принесенной с собой, да так и не отрытой. Из-за драки. И секса. Я рассматриваю его задницу и чувствую, что мое тело снова проявляет интерес.  
\- Хватит на меня пялиться. Когда закончим с делом, я думаю, мы продолжим, - я вижу смеющиеся глаза развернувшегося ко мне Уэйна, и прикусываю язык, чтобы не сказать колкость или гадость. Мы еще нуждаемся в обществе друг друга, во всех смыслах. Он садится по-турецки прямо на пол и раскладывает передо мной бумаги.  
\- Это мне передали из русского посольства. Переговоры исследовательских станций на Южном полюсе. Ты удивишься, они еще у них там есть. Так вот, они обнаружили странную аномалию. Которой раньше, удивительное рядом, не было. Глохнут приемники и машины, не работают компьютеры. Сейчас в Антарктиде зима, поэтому изучать данную аномалию они собираются ближе к лету. Ничего не напоминает?  
Брюс победно ухмыляется, а я понимаю, что нам предстоит долгое и очень трудное путешествие.  
  
Ненавижу холод, ненавижу ветер, ненавижу белое безмолвие, раскинувшееся вокруг, ненавижу непрекращающуюся темноту, когда солнце даже не показывается над горизонтом. Глаза стекленеют от мороза, видимости никакой, ледяное крошево бьет в лицо, острые осколки так и норовят впиться в беззащитную плоть, и почти как живые, ищут незакрытые участки кожи. Не спасает сверхтехнологичная экипировка, с электрическим подогревом. Русские ученые перед нашим выходом наружу долго уговаривали остаться и не совершать этот безумный бросок. Тем более только вдвоем, мы же не могли доверить тайну Кларка чужим глазам и ушам. А еще они пугали нас страшными историями про зверские морозы. И оказались, конечно же, правы.  
Ураганы здесь бушуют всю долгую, практически бесконечную зиму, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, и нам приходится преодолевать не только торосы ледников, стараясь не упасть в какую-нибудь незаметную трещину, но и сопротивление ветра. И спутниковые локаторы уже бесполезны. Потому что не работают. Единственное, что не отключилось, как только мы перешагнули невидимый барьер: электроподогрев одежды и полевая плита. И то, наверное, из-за того, что работают автономно на принципиально новом виде топлива. Путешественник из меня никакой. Это Брюс способен выживать в подобных нечеловеческих условиях. Невольно восхищаюсь этим человеком, кажется, даже в самой безвыходной ситуации, он найдет решение. И, самое главное, реализует задуманное. Я скорее торможу процесс продвижения по самому южному континенту. И на то, чтобы не отставать от Брюса, у меня уходят все силы и навыки. Будь я на его месте, учитывая наше соперничество и вражду, я бы уже давно бросил его в этой ледяной пустыне. Но он тащит меня за собой - совершенно ненужный балласт, и не жалуется.  
Что-то громко треснуло под ногой, а потом в ноге. Я соскальзываю с ледяной кромки и падаю вниз, попутно сдирая вместе с одеждой и специальными очками для глаз, кожу с рук и лица. Ободранные места немилосердно саднят, но это не главное. В последний момент я хватаюсь за край трещины и с ужасом смотрю вниз. Темнота. Дна нет. И бездонная пропасть со всей силой земного притяжения тянет меня в свое жуткое безмолвие. В ужасе я царапаю кромку льда, за которую еле держусь, пальцы немеют от холода, а во мне просыпаются все древние инстинкты, так мирно дремлющие в каждом из нас, под тонкой оболочкой цивилизованного человека.  
\- Брюс!!! - я воплю что есть мочи, но проклятый ветер заглушает крики. И когда я отчаиваюсь, запястье обхватывает сильная рука.  
\- Не ори, я слышу, - он упирается в лед и сосредоточенно тащит мое тело из глубины. Он еле слышно ругается, едва различаю слова в срывающемся от непомерной тяжести дыхании: «Худой… но тяжелый… проклятый Лютор». Я понимаю, что дергаться сейчас нельзя, я только помешаю, и начинаю активно работать ногами, только когда меня вытаскивают из трещины наполовину. Да вот любое движение в правой лодыжке отдается неимоверной болью. Наконец, ценой невероятных усилий с обеих сторон, я распластываюсь на горизонтальной поверхности льда, Брюс быстро ощупывает мои конечности и начинает вслух яростно материться. Видимо этот жаргон он выучил, проходя свою подготовку в Клане теней. Я тоже кое-что сумел выяснить про своего напарника и по совместительству соперника. Начинаю подниматься и меня словно пронзает током, падаю практически замертво в объятия Уэйна, и сознание начинать ускользать, как вода сквозь пальцы.  
\- Кларк, сволочь! Сделай что-нибудь или мы оба умрем! – даже этот истошный вопль не способен удержать меня в реальном мире и благословенная темнота накрывает разум, оставляя позади все тревоги, боль и надежды.  
  
Я очнулся от легкого прикосновения. Ласковые пальцы гладили мое лицо, а мне самому было безумно хорошо. Тепло и комфортно. Обнаженную кожу щекотали мягкие ворсинки меха. И я чувствовал себя в чьих-то очень знакомых объятиях. Не хотелось нарушать иллюзию, и я мужественно не открывал глаза, наслаждаясь своей фантазией.  
\- Лекс, не будь ребенком. Посмотри на меня, я же вижу, ты давно проснулся, - любимый голос, его ни с чем не спутать. Неужели…  
\- Мистер Лютор, или вы сейчас же откроете глаза или я, клянусь Криптоном, вас отшлепаю как мальчишку.  
\- Ничего не имею против такого зрелища.  
А это другой и менее любимый, но не менее знакомый голос. Хорошо. Раз вы так хотите. Решительно распахиваю веки. Кларк. Я с трудом сдерживаю себя, чтобы не вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой и не опускать. Брюс. Как ни странно - видеть этого негодяя живым и здоровым мне тоже приятно. Под моим пристальным взглядом темный рыцарь Готома отступает в глубь Крепости. Именно здесь я очнулся. В конце концов, мы оказались точно в том месте, в которое так стремились. Знакомые глыбы кристаллов и льда нависают над головой. Темно синие, ярко-белые. Они слегка пульсируют и кажутся живыми. Наверное, так и есть. Потому что в этих кристаллах памяти обитает интеллект Джор-Эла (я мыслю, значит - я существую). Спокойно накрываю своей ладонью руку Кларка:  
\- Возвращайся домой.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Чушь!  
Мне хочется закричать: не заставляй меня извиняться, ведь ты виноват не меньше. И ты же знаешь, я никогда не прошу прощения. Ты лучше любого другого знаешь. Но если ты вернешься, это будет ответом на мой не высказанный вопрос. И это будет значить, что ты простил меня. Я тебя простил в тот момент, когда ты ушел, бросив жестокое и невыносимое: «Я не вернусь!».  
\- Лекс, прав! Тебе пора домой!  
Поддержка пришла оттуда, откуда ее не ждали. Брюс теперь стоял за спиной Кларка, говорил глухо и сдержанно.  
\- У тебя есть, для кого жить Кал-Эл, и у тебя есть обязательства. Пусть и взятые на себя добровольно. Но ты не можешь бросить то, что начал. А я о своих чувствах больше не скажу ни слова. Мир?!  
Он протягивает своему бывшему, и, как теперь понятно, будущему союзнику руку и получает в ответ крепкое рукопожатие. Я же получаю свой долгожданный поцелуй. Он болью отдается в глазах Уэйна, но (и) в этот момент я не уверен, кого из нас он ревнует.  
  
Итогом всех злоключений, в конце концов, стало наше примирение. Немного странное, даже для меня и моих сумасшедших отношений. Кларк в замке со мной и я никогда не смогу от него отказаться. Супермен вернулся на улицы Метрополиса и снова встал у руля охраны правопорядка во всем мире под аплодисменты почтеннейшей публики. О своем исчезновении он многозначительно промолчал, и это только добавило ему популярности. Репортер Кларк Кент вернулся в Daily Planet под истошные вопли Перри Уайта, усмешки Лоис Лэйн, которая написала многозначительную статью об его увольнении, и одобрительную улыбку Хлои Салливан. Маленькая журналистка как всегда оказала поддержку моему любовнику. За что я ей безмерно благодарен, правда, никогда не признаюсь в этом.  
  
Все вернулось в свою колею. Все. Кроме двух вещей.  
Через месяц после путешествия в Антарктиду и моего выздоровления Брюс Уэйн прислал мне приглашение для проведения личных деловых переговоров. Я не отказался. Вечер закончился в одной постели к нашему обоюдному удовольствию. Теперь один раз в месяц мы встречаемся в месте, про которое знаем только мы. Отличный виски. Острый вкус его яростных поцелуев. Ощущение целостности, когда Брюс входит в меня. Неистовства и азарта, когда я беру его. Считаю ли я это изменой? Честно? Нет.  
И Кларк, похоже, догадывается о наших встречах. Ведь я исчезаю без объяснения причин на целую ночь. Но почему-то он не задает лишних вопросов и никогда не планирует совместных миссий с Брюсом на эти дни. И я уверен – он знает. Но как долго будет терпеть, боюсь предположить. Мне же пока нужны они оба, чтобы чувствовать себя целым.  
А там посмотрим, что будет.


End file.
